Generally, a power supply is installed on a conventional computer case. The power supply is firmly installed on the computer case by screwing. Because the power supply is heavy, many screwing components are required if the power supply is firmly installed on the computer case by screwing. Moreover, the difficulty in assembly is high. When the power supply is to be assembled or replaced, the process is also very inconvenient.
Furthermore, because a computer motherboard is generally located on the same plane of the power supply and the power supply is large, when the motherboard is to be detached for assembling or troubleshooting the CPU or memories, the power supply will block the handling space or it is necessary to detach the power supply, hence causing much inconvenience.